


Rescued

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Marooned





	

Leonard Snart’s eyes snapped open as warm, oxygen-rich air filled his lungs. Well. That was a pleasant surprise. Two, actually, as he realized that his arms (which he distinctly recalled being crossed over his own chest) were now wrapped around Sara Lance. Her head was tucked under his chin, and for a fleeting instant, he entertained the thought of dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Then he recalled that the idea was to _**not**_ die today. He shifted slightly, and settled for clumsily brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Sara blinked up at him with a lazy smile. “We’re not dead.” 

“Not yet.” 

With one of those lightning quick moves of hers, Sara wriggled out of his arms and stood. She grinned at him, and held out her hand, easily pulling him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s try to stay not-dead.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
